Lightning Strikes Twice: White Lightning vs Steel Lightning
Seiga had received a mission from the Hokage, the mission was to go to the land of Rivers where Takumi village is located, a village that manufactures the weapons shinobi use, in order to retrieve a special weapon which was gong to be given to Seiga anyway so the Hokage decided to let him work for his weapon. Seiga had been quickly approaching the Land of Rivers as the rain had started. Seiga sometimes got chills when it rained however this time was different he had been wearing his newly customized ANBU gear which his new black shirt was extremely dark and the back had extended to about his upper thigh, while he donned pants as well which ended at about the top of his shins, he had received personally from the Hokage a special armored looking flack jacket which the main color had been black with red pieces over it which resembled armor. He had his regular sharingan active as opposed to his Mangekyō to which he had devastating abilities. He carried no kunai or shuriken with him as he was able to summon them to him via the Flying Thunder God technique. His white spiky hair was going to right left as usual near the hilt of his Chokuto the size of a tanto which most ANBU carried. Seiga would remember the words his father told him before their clan died "It's not my fault you don't make a big enough impact on the world to be remembered," Seiga said to himself as he continued on his way he would soon be reaching the border to the Land of Rivers as he sighed calmly and his breath turned into a smoke like substance due to the cold of the rain. Though the rain still poured mercilessly over Seiga, the dark clouds that loomed overhead were beginning to disperse, bright rays of sunlight peering down on the earth below. It wasn't long till Seiga came near one of the country's many rivers. The flowing bodies of water were the prime example of the power something as simple as water could possess. The rivers cut into the land, forming countless deep ravines and altering the landscape over countless centuries. The Land of Rivers boasted a natural beauty that was unique compared to that of other nations. Scarring such gorgeous land felt, almost like an injustice. As Seiga causally strolled down a narrow dirt path, he quickly became aware of an imminent danger, his veteran instincts giving him the early warning. Looking upward, a dark mass could be seen speeding towards him at break neck speed, threatening to crush him should he not avoid the incoming attack. Seeing as though Seiga had his regular sharingan active he was able to read the opponent's movements and see that he had enough time to weave some hand signs, however this was going through his mind at unimaginable speeds. Seiga quickly weaved the appropriate hand signs and said to himself as he did not like others to know his techniques "Hiding Like a Mole Technique," Seiga only smiled as he would quickly sink into the ground below him resulting in his mysterious yet foolish attack to land on the ground. Seiga would then resurface above the ground about 15 feet away from his attack as he thought to himself 'could this person know what I have been sent to do?' at the same time Seiga was saying to the mysterious stranger "what do you want...do you know who your dealing with?" Seiga said in an effort to cause his attacker to question their actions if this was the proper course of action they wanted to take. His crimson eyes seeming as though he would become a demon stared at the masked stranger hoping for then to just look back into his own eyes like a true warrior, waiting for him to respond. Yuiitsu's Drop Kick missed his target's head by mere centimeters. Impacting the ground just behind where his target had been standing, a virtual explosion of dirt and rock erupted form under Yuiitsu's foot. The impact was great enough for Yuiitsu to receive a small jolt of pain up his shin, as there wasn't a body to cousin the impact against the dense soil and rock. Now standing in a crater with a radius nearly twice the length of his body, Yuiitsu turned to face his enemy as the ninja resurfaced. "I apologize for the... disruptive greeting." Yuiitsu stated in response to the man he had just attempted to kill. "I had hoped to finish you off quickly so we could avoid this unpleasantness. But I'm afraid I need to at least incapacitate you." Seiga would respond to the man and say "you think it will be that easy huh?" As Seiga was talking he was preparing something very shocking as he would quickly weave multiple hands signs and water would furiously quick shot out of his mouth as he would to say "Water style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave," water would soon begin to envelope the area meaning that the two would easily drown if they did not jump and focus some water into their feet, as the area quickly became a small ocean with trees poking out sporadically around the two shinobi would would now more than likely be exchanging blows on top of the small ocean. Seiga would now have summoned one of his "special" kunai from one of his storage houses surrounding the hidden leaf via FTG, however it would appear to Yuiitsu as if he had pulled it out of his pouch due to the speed factor of FTG. Seiga would then proceed to throw his kunai at Yuiitsu however his FTG seal is hidden below a shaft to disguise the kunai to make it seem as if it was an ordinary three pronged kunai. This would only be the beginning of Seiga's tactical skills in this fight as he is able to tell that his opponent is a very unique individual. The sudden change in scenery didn't phase Yuiitsu. Such a maneuver was not unheard of. The same technique was in fact part of the Fifth Raikage's arsenal as well, though it was always impressive to see a shinobi utilize the ability to such a powerful degree. The sheer volume of water suggested the Water Wave was almost on par with the Raikage's technique. Quickly drawing one of his signature six-point shuriken from his pouch, Yuiitsu threw the tool directly at the oncoming kunai, with a healthy dose of Lightning Release chakra to boot. The shuriken and kunai both met at the mid way point between the two ninja, the Lightning Release infused Shuriken slicing cleaning through the kunai, continuing its flight towards its real target. Although the lightning enhanced shuriken cut cleanly through the seemingly normal three point kunai, it cut through so well it did not hinder the kunai's flight path, and the shuriken and kunai would therefore meet their targets at the same time. At the very last second before the shuriken got to Seiga he however instantly vanished, he instantly appeared right in front of Yuiitsu via the Flying Raijin kunai he had thrown prior in the clash. Seiga would now be upclose and personal with the man. Due to the sharingan's ability to read movemently and hyopthetically see the future by observing muscle movement tension he would have a slight advantage over close range fightng than his opponent or so he though as Seiga would flip over the man as he appeared right next to him. The flip would theoretically result in Yuiitsu to loose balance for a moment and Seiga would attempt to extend his leg backward to kick him in the back of his calf therefore causing him to loose balance even more. The sudden appearance of the man was a surprise to Yuiitsu. This was undoubtedly the work of the Flying Thunder God technique, infamous in Kumogakure after the Third Great Ninja War when it was used by the Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf. Yuiitsu wasn't expecting his opponent to possess the same technique, but he wasn't about to let himself be taken down so quickly. As Seiga flipped up over Yuiitsu, his attack seemed to be going flawlessly. As he began descending with his foot cocked back in preparation for the strike to the back of Yuiitsu's leg, it quickly became apparent that Yuiitsu was making no effort to block his attack. The reason for such became apparent when Seiga finally connected with his strike. Upon impacting the back of Yuiitsu's leg, Seiga felt as if he had just kicked solid steel. Not half a second after the strike landed, Yuiitsu jammed his elbow back into Seiga's stomach in an attempt to knock him back. Seia had gotten knocked back, however the initial attack was not for the effect of unbalanceing his opponent more so to place a Flying Thunder God seal on Yuiitsu via connection with his foot. Seiga had achived his goal, he then jumped up into the air to flash a few handsigns probably faster the Yuiitsu could react however, he was still breathing a bit heave due to the elbow to his stomach, and would say "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder," and would shoot the now formed lightning at the water which would inevitable shock Yuiitsu as he was in his steel release mode, using the water as a travel agent to get to Yuiitsu and shock him. However Seiga had no idea that Yuiitsu was utilizing steel release. Yuiitsu noted the use of Lightning Release by his opponent. Water and Lightning Release was commonly used on conjunction with one anther, though it was relatively rare to see one shinboi that possessed both abilities. He would have to be wary of such combinations. ''What did I get myself into? ''Thought Yuiitsu as the blast of lightning struck the water beneath his feet. The lightning electrified the water, causing a massive serge of electricity to pass into Yuiitsu's body. Bolts sparked off of Yuiitsu's body, but much to Seiga's surprise, he showed no reaction to the sever electrocution. "Your much more talented that I anticipated." Yuiitsu said, small bolts of lightning still radiating from his body. "I almost feel bad having to do this to you." With dizzying speed, Yuiitsu charged forward, his arm outstretched and crackling with intense pulses of blue lightning. "Lariat!" "I am talented, I also know an opening when I see one." Seiga said to Yuii as his opponent got about 10 inches away from his face with the lariant and teleported to Yuii's feet via the FTG seal he had placed there in their prior exchange of blows. Yuii may be moving fast however Seiga had the advantage with speed due to him possessing the Flying Thunder God. Seiga was now below Yuii which allowed him to quickly flash handsigns at an unmatched speed and said under his breathe "Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique," as a water shark formed around him which took up 13,000 cubic feet, would also act as a shield to any chakra based attacks. In the same instant the shark formed Seiga thrust his arms forward which would result in the shark rushing forward at unimaginable speeds. It would be extremely difficult for Yuii to dodge due to the sheer size and speed of the oncoming shark along with Seiga inside being protected from any attacks due to the water stopping ninja tools as well as the shark absorbing chakra. It took Yuiitsu a moment to comprehend that his opponent had disappeared. It was rare someone was able to keep pace with him, though it had been done. However, he hadn't even seen his enemy dodge. Had he somehow used some type of transportation technique? Yuiitsu's theory was proved correct when the water around him began shifting and he looked down to see the enemy ninja forming hand seals, lying parallel to the surface of the water. Reacting as quickly as he could, Yuiitsu jumped back, his strong legs pushing him high up into the air, but he had barely left the surface of the water when a shark shaped mass of water shot upwards after him. The timing of the attack was well done. Yuiitsu had no way of maneuvering himself and dodging the attack while he was in the air. Clever. That left Yuiitsu with the option of blocking the attack with one of his own. As he approached the zenith of his leap, Yuiitsu performed a slow forward rotation, extending his leg downward as he completed the rotation. Yuiitsu's decent began and the distance between him and the water shark was closed quickly. If all went well, his attack would plow straight through his opponent's attack and strike his enemy from within the shark. Even if Yuii was able to penetrate the shark the water would still have the same properties of the Super Shark Bomb therefore it would be able to sap Yuii's chakra the instant his foot touched the shark, therefore growing accordingly to the amount of chakra it would absorb which would leave yuii in a weaker state. Yuiitsu was able to crash through the shark however the water of the shark would have slowed him down enough to the point where Seiga was able to easily grab Yuitsu as he approached the Uchiha, however the speed in which Yuitsu approached Seiga was still enough to pull Seiga out of the shark with Yuiitsu which caused them both to fall back onto the water below. Yuiitsu managed to maneuver himself in mid air and land upright on the water's surface, but he was far form unscathed by the exchange. ''That attack seems to have drained some of my chakra. ''Yuiitsu thought as he began forming a quick series of hand seals. ''But I can't let that slow me down, I can't waste this opening. ''Thrusting both his palms outward, Yuiitsu unleashed several lightning bolts in rapid succession, each bolt scattering across the surface of the water, intent on electrifying the surface and in turn Seiga. Seiga had seen the move coming with his sharingan, so he had jumped up and teleported back to the little spot of dry land with FTg to a kunai that had struck the ground earlier "did you think it would be that easy?" Seiga asked as he activated his left Mangekyo sharingan which allowed him to manipulate gravity, he woud strengthen the gravitity around Yuii 20 feet in diameter with the use of Ohoyamatsumi, thus causing Yuii to be hit by the electrified water he had created if not dodged which would be highly unlikely. Being pressed down by what he could only speculate as some type of gravity manipulation technique, Yuiitsu sank down to his waist before stopping his submersion with his arms. The strain on his muscular frame was immense. If not for his arms being transmuted into steel, it was quite possible his bones would have been broken. Utilizing all his available strength to life his legs back above the surface of the water, Yuiitsu strain and huffed as he managed to return to a vertical base. "Your truly something special." Yuiitsu called up to his adversary. "But, so am I." Even under the immense pressure from Seiga's technique, Yuiitsu began walking towards dry land, his movements slow but strong as he trudged forward. Yuiitsu had turned almost his entire body to steel at this point in the battle, taking great effort to ensure his clothing hid this fact to his enemy. A lengthy battle was not in Yuiitsu's favor. His next attack needed to land. "well I guess we will see who is more truely special now won't we?" Seiga said as he activated Lightning Release: Chakra Mode and also formed an enhanced chidori as his moved fast towards Yuii in order to deal a finishing strike, the chidori would be aimed for Yuii's right shoulder as Seiga was running towards him, if dodged Seiga could always counter the dodge with a chidori enhanced with Flying Thunder God and lightning armor which would be impossible to dodge that combination of speed.